


the undone and the divine

by passeridae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeridae/pseuds/passeridae
Summary: "Akande is amused by how bossy Gabriel gets when like this, always is, every time he experiences it. No shrinking omega, taking only what’s given to him. How boring that would be."Written for AkanDay 2020
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: AkanDay 2020





	the undone and the divine

Akande hums as he flicks to the next report on his tablet, sending three quick messages and delegating the heading tomorrow’s meeting to Maxamillien with a short note. Obligatory apologies, but he’s stuck in his rooms for the time being. That time of the month and all that.

Maxamillien will complain, naturally, about the last-minute change. _Human biology is so inconvenient, _and all that. But he was the one who arranged the meeting in the first place. It would damage his reputation were it to go badly. He could be trusted, in this, if nothing else. Another flick, his next report, on a successful operation in Numbani. He signs off on it, freeing the team for their next mission. He’ll leave the assignation to the squad leader.__

__Akande looks away from his work briefly to check if Gabriel is still asleep under him, as the man moans softly and clenches around his knot. He looks thoroughly debauched — curls in disarray across his shoulders and face, bruises sucked into the skin of his neck, a thin sheen of sweat covering him. Despite the sound, he’s still down for the count, eyes closed and breathing even. This is the only way Gabriel can sleep when he’s in this state — knotted, held down under the weight of an alpha. It makes riding out his heats alone an impossibility, to Gabriel’s dismay. Akande isn’t sure what his policy was before he joined Talon, but once he proved himself worthy, he and Akande had come to a mutually beneficial arrangement; Akande would fuck him through his heats, keep him knotted and sated, and in return Gabriel would undertake one mission for Akande, no questions asked, for each heat they spent together. It works well enough for their needs, and also works to tie Gabriel closer to Talon. Closer to him. Gratifying, on many levels._ _

__Akande swipes through another report, makes a few notes on his tablet. Gabriel’s scent is slowly rising in the air, coiling from the low sated simmer of sleep to something more insistent. His body’s demands will wake him, soon enough. They have every other time. When he wriggles again, Akande puts the tablet down on the bedside table in order to turn his full attention to the man underneath him. He’s no chore to look at, for certain. Broad shoulders tapering to a narrow waist, small enough to wrap his hands around if he so desires, musculature well defined and honed to functionality. There isn’t a square inch of flesh not patterned with raised scars — silvery-purple remains of a life spent fighting, his Gabriel’s evolution writ in flesh._ _

__“My Gabriel, are you awake?” he asks in a low murmur, receives nothing but a low moan in response. That would be a no. Akande takes his time in waking him, tracing his fingers along Gabriel’s scars, nails scoring into the seam between them and unmarked skin. Gabriel makes appealing little noises at the sensation, arching and tossing his head as he grabs at the pillows in his sleep. Akande pushes himself up on one forearm and uses his other hand to brush Gabriel’s wild hair back from his face. His brows are furrowed in sleep, and he’s panting ever so slightly as he writhes, trying to press back into Akande’s bulk, to get more of the delicious sensations. Renewed heat coils low in Akande’s abdomen at the sight._ _

__He lets Gabriel wake naturally, though with Akande’s hands on his skin and his own body’s desires that doesn’t take very long. “More,” Gabriel demands as soon as he’s aware enough to talk, voice muffled by the pillow and hoarse with sleep. “Fuck me.”_ _

__Akande is amused by how bossy Gabriel gets when like this, always is, every time he experiences it. No shrinking omega, taking only what’s given to him. How boring that would be. “I already am fucking you, my Gabriel, or can’t you feel it?” He punctuates the question with a slight movement of his hips, enjoys the bitten off moan he’s graced with in response. He estimates that he’s nearly at the point where he’ll be able to remove himself from Gabriel, let him stew for a while without a knot to calm him down. If he’s impressive now, he’s transcendent once worked up._ _

__“Fuck me properly,” Gabriel hisses. He’s wriggling and pushing as much as possible into Akande, but with his hips held against the bed by Akande’s weight he’s not having much luck with it. It’s almost charming. One of Gabriel’s hands unclenches from the pillows, starts making its way towards his hips, then working its way underneath their combined weight. “If you won’t get me off, I’ll do it myself,” he snaps._ _

__The insolence. In response, Akande grabs Gabriel’s hair, uses it to pull him back and up. Forces him to use his hands to balance, else use his core to support his weight. "Patience," he chides, close enough for his breath to curl over Gabriel's ear. This close, he smells delicious — sleep-warm and amber-toned, and drenched in Akande’s own scent. It sends a thrill through him, to be able to have somebody so strong, even if it’s only for the duration of his heats. Enticed by the scent, Akande runs his lips down Gabriel's neck, languid, soft. He briefly licks over Gabriel’s scent glands, is rewarded with an all-over shiver, before moving to the juncture of his neck and shoulder._ _

__Gabriel continues to taunt, trying to goad him into action, “do your job, then I’ll be patient.” Akande responds to this demand by biting down. Hard. He doesn’t pull his punch, grinding his teeth deep enough into the flesh that a vicious bruise blooms on Gabriel’s skin almost immediately. Deep enough that the mark will last for weeks. Gabriel, pain slut that he is, doesn’t even try to wriggle away and instead arches into the sensation, words devolving into low whimpers, clenching his fingers into the mattress as if that will lessen the intensity._ _

__“Please,” he finally gets out, breathy, almost too soft to be heard. Now, that’s closer to what Akande wants to hear. He loves Gabriel’s fire, but adores when it crumbles for him. He rumbles out a low croon, a reward, feels the tension drain out of Gabriel as it vibrates through him. Watches as he tilts his head, giving Akande better access to his neck, that delicate, vulnerable space. Akande lets his hand loosen in Gabriel’s hair at the concession, combs through the curls instead of holding them firm. With a kiss to the bruised skin, Akande releases Gabriel’s neck from his grasp, too._ _

__"You will be good for me, won’t you," he asks. It’s not a question, not really. Gabriel whines, nods, tilts his hips in an attempt to provide a better angle for Akande to mount him. As if he were not already deep inside, hadn’t been all this time. Well, time to rectify that. With a low groan, he gets his knees under him and pushes up, pulling out of Gabriel to sit back on his knees._ _

__The cool air of the room against his skin is sharp, bitingly cold compared to the heat that Gabriel’s producing. He grimaces at the sensation, but it is, unfortunately, a necessary part of the process. Gabriel hisses at him, indignant, empty, and one hand immediately starts creeping down again towards his sex. Akande bats it away, chastising. “You agreed to be good for me, Gabriel,” he reminds. “Present for me, so I can fuck you like you so demand.”_ _

__Gabriel grumbles, reflexively, but does so. Levering himself on to his knees and burying his face back in his pillow. His back arches in a wonderfully pleasing line, ass right in his line of sight. Akande’s seed glistens as it slowly drips from his hole. “Dirty thing,” he murmurs as he reaches out, grabbing Gabriel’s hip with one hand to keep him still, and using his other thumb to run up that pale line, collecting it, depositing it back where it should be. Gabriel moans, muffled by the pillow. He’s exquisitely sensitive, primed and already-used, his hormones demanding he be filled again. He parts, soft and swollen under Akande’s thumb, greedy as the man himself, and Gabriel snarls._ _

__“I could bring you off like this,” Akande muses. “On my fingers — you don’t need my cock again so soon, do you?” It’s a tease, if not a slightly cruel one. Gabriel’s scent, blanketing them both in a muggy cloud, informs him that Gabriel does, in fact, need his cock with increasing desperation. He can only imagine the expression Gabriel has on his face now, warring between pride and desire. The twist of his brow, the set of his mouth. Akande thrusts his thumb in, then out, loops little circles just at his entrance, stimulating the overtaxed nerves even further._ _

__Gabriel hisses again, muscles tensing, skin shimmering with sweat from his desire and his attempts to hold himself still. To be good. His endurance has always been exemplary, for the right rewards. “Akande, please,” he finally manages to get out through gritted teeth, gasping as Akande does something particularly tortuous with his thumb. “Need your knot.”_ _

__Those are the magic words. As always, he only need ask and Akande will provide. “Well, since you were so polite.” Akande moves smoothly, the hand that had been teasing Gabriel coming up to rest on his nape, heavy and grounding, smearing him with his own slick and Akande’s seed. The other hand continues to stabilise Gabriel’s hips as he presses back in._ _

__Gabriel, as always, is exquisite. He opens around him, hot, and hungry, and dripping wet. Akande can’t help but make a low, punched out sound as he hilts himself, Gabriel’s muscles rippling around him, welcoming him in, pulling him deeper. Gabriel himself is keening, rapidly lost in his heat and his desire, grabbing at the headboard with both hands in an attempt to ground himself. The metal warps under his grip — he’ll have to have it replaced with something more durable once this is over._ _

__Without further ado, he begins to move. His pace is slow, measured, enough to feel the heat of his desire rising and spreading throughout him in an effusive glow. Gabriel trembles below him, desperate, overwhelmed, greedy for more. Akande grinds his thumb into the bruise that he left on Gabriel’s neck, smearing more of his seed over the skin as he does. He can feel the ripple that goes through Gabriel’s entire body, the eager cry that he once again tries to muffle in the pillow under him._ _

__Having worked both of them up with his denial, however brief it was, it doesn’t take long before he can feel his orgasm building, imminent, in his pelvis. Thick, syrupy pleasure has him leaning over Gabriel’s back, picking up his pace as his breath causes goosebumps to prickle across Gabriel’s skin. So close to what he needs, Gabriel’s sounds have softened again; pleading rather than demanding, quiet gasps and breathy whines. Submissive. Perfect. It goes straight to Akande’s cock, to have someone so powerful, so competent, begging for him. Heady, like the heat scent that’s soaked into the room, driving them both towards their end._ _

__It’s Akande’s orgasm that pushes Gabriel over — his knot inflating once again, pressing sharply against his prostate as it does so. Akande’s cock jumping inside him again, and again, as he pushes his seed deep into Gabriel’s body. The exquisite pain of Akande’s teeth, digging into the other side of his neck. This time, the bite is deep enough to cut, and the taste of blood fills Akande’s mouth as the waves of his orgasm wash through him._ _

__The intensity of the sensation is no less than the first time, despite this being the second day of Gabriel’s heat, and Akande has to take a moment to collect himself as he comes down from the sparkling high. When he opens his eyes to check on Gabriel, the man has already fallen back asleep. Akande huffs, amused, then reaches for his tablet. Work stops for no heat, no matter how pleasant it may be._ _

__After a moment’s consideration, he pinches the back of Gabriel’s hand. Decreased turgor, he notes, immediately putting in an order for fluids to be brought to the room. Next time Gabriel wakes, he’ll ensure that he drinks. Then perhaps fuck him in the shower. For all he appreciates his scent soaking into Gabriel, they are becoming uncomfortably sticky._ _


End file.
